The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to float wall combustor panels for gas turbine engines and, more particularly, air flow distribution features of float wall combustor panels and molds for making the same.
A combustor of a gas turbine engine may be configured and required to burn fuel in a minimum volume (e.g., a combustion chamber). Such configurations may place substantial heat load on the structure of the combustor. The heat loads may dictate that special consideration is given to structures which may be configured as heat shields or panels configured to protect the walls of the combustor, with the heat shields being air cooled.
The combustor of a gas turbine engine mixes and ignites compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed by the combustor to the turbine section of the engine where power is extracted from the hot gases. The walls of a combustor are lined with the heat shields or panels (e.g., float wall panels) that protect the body of the combustor liner from damage due to exposure with the hot gases.
Each float wall panel has several structural protrusions to offset the float wall panel from the combustor wall, providing a channel of airflow for cooling. The cooling pins also provide increased surface area for heat transfer from the float wall panel to the cooling airflow channel. During engine service operation, the combustor has to withstand extremely high temperatures, oxidizing, corrosive and erosive conditions. Thus, improved cooling flow arrangements for float wall panels may be desirable.